


an out

by dark_and_terrible



Category: 30sai made dotei dato mahotsukai ni narerurashii, 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい, 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic! 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_and_terrible/pseuds/dark_and_terrible
Summary: fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Adachi/Kurosawa
Comments: 34
Kudos: 376





	an out

_Let's go home._

"Mm?" Adachi asked, unaware that Kurosawa hadn't said anything. 

"I didn't say anything," Kurosawa said. 

They had been roped into another company dinner, and Kurosawa's vest smelled like cigarette smoke. Adachi knew that when they got home the smell of smoke and beer would cling to his hair and skin until he'd taken a shower...and even then he might still have a memory of it, lingering in his olafactory bulb.

It wouldn't smell so bad if it was lingering in Kurosawa's hair. 

_I want to go home._

Adachi looked at him again. It wasn't possible...he hadn't been able to hear Kurosawa's thoughts since they had --

Kurosawa felt Adachi's eyes on him. 

"What?" he asked. "You okay?" 

"Mm," Adachi said, nodding his head. 

It was a little uncomfortable. No one at work knew. They knew that they were living together, but it might look weird if they both jumped at the opportunity to leave together. 

Adachi realized he might have to stay a bit. 

"Don't you have to get up early?" he asked Kurosawa. 

"Oh," he said, smiling. "Yes." 

Kurosawa gave a bright smile, but Adachi knew he was tired. It was just in his nature to look like he wasn't. 

The rest of their coworkers starting making their protests. Normally, Kurosawa was the last to go, the voice of reason that told people it was time to wrap it up for the night - but Adachi was trying to give him an out...even if meant he would miss the comforting presence of the most popular guy at work next to him in the cold night air as he walked home. 

"You have been working so late," someone said. "You should call it a night." 

Adachi nodded, resolutely. 

He felt Kurosawa reach under the table and grab his hand. It was brief. 

They didn't know. They thought that Adachi was just staying with Kurosawa for the time being. They didn't know that Adachi slipped into the same bed as Kurosawa. They didn't know that he made a perfect little spoon for his big spoon. They didn't know how soft Kurosawa's bare feet were, pressed up against his own. 

They didn't know what his breath smelled like in the morning. 

They definitely didn't know that Adachi slept in borrowed pajamas that had been bought for him, and sometimes his colleague stripped him out of them with so much eagerness it was almost heartbreaking. 

Kurosawa was always asking him: are you sure? 

As if, in his wildest dreams, Adachi might never have said yes. 

Adachi didn't know if they would ever know. It would definitely make things awkward at work. 

Kurosawa's hand left his and he stood up. 

He gave his bows and goodbyes. They looked at each other for a split second before he was gone. 

The questions started shortly thereafter. 

What's it like? Living with him? 

Nice.

Does he look that good right after he wakes up? 

Yes. 

Does he have a lot of girls over? 

Adachi didn't know how to answer that one, so he didn't say anything. 

The half hour was a little excruciating. The beer had gone sour in his mouth, and his stomach was hurting a little. The cigarette smoke was starting to make him feel a little woozy. He was sure he'd taste it in the back of his throat in the morning. 

It was harder for him to give excuses, and he tripped on the way out. 

Absurd, he thought. Absurd that Kurosawa should like someone like him.

Absurd and...terrifying. 

He was glad to be out in the street. The air was cold. He could see his breath. 

"Cold," he muttered. 

Kurosawa scared him by draping something heavy over his shoulders. 

"I knew you forgot your jacket," he said. 

"You were supposed to go home," Adachi said. 

"We'll go together." 

"I was trying to give you an out," he said, sliding his arms into Kurosawa's coat. 

He had been wearing it. It was warm, and it smelled like him.

Adachi resisted burying his nose into the lapel. 

"You did," he said. "Let's go before they see us." 

They didn't hold hands on the walk back, though sometimes Kurosawa would reach across the distance and grasp his wrist. Adachi had been able to hear his thoughts before, but now it just felt like a comforting gesture that said: I'm here, don't forget about me. Adachi would reach out and touch him. He didn't ever want to see Kurosawa's expression turn solemn. He didn't ever want him to feel like he was ashamed of touching him. 

Adachi was relieved when they got "home". There had been a time when he'd been really nervous to stand in front of Kurosawa's apartment with him late at night, but now it felt like his home too. 

Kurosawa unlocked the door. He waited for him, and then closed it behind him. 

"You smell like cigarette smoke," he said. 

"So do you." 

"I'll make some tea," he said. "Why don't you shower?" 

Adachi already knew it was ginger tea, especially for nights out. 

"Okay," Adachi said. 

He showered first. When he got out, Kurosawa kissed him on his forehead. There was a hot cup of tea next to a globular looking daifuku on the table. 

Adachi drank the tea and ate the sweet. On top of all of his many, many skills, Kurosawa was a good cook, too. 

Kurosawa came out with a towel over his head, dressed in his matching pajama set. 

"Are you really tired?" Adachi asked. "Do you want some tea?" 

Sometimes Adachi worried that Kurosawa didn't have enough of what he wanted. 

"I am," he said, his expression serene and smiling. He released a sigh. 

"Let's go to bed," Adachi said. 

He'd done his best to clean up his snack, but he was never as meticulous as his colleague. 

"You don't have to. Didn't you want to finish that manga you were reading?" 

"It can wait," he said. 

He knew they both slept better when they were together. 

Adachi was always a little nervous when Kurosawa wasn't next to him. 

"Are you sure-" 

Adachi leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

Kurosawa always looked, in part, a little surprised when Adachi kissed him. 

His smile was so bright each time. 

Kurosawa's hands touched each side of his face, sliding down his neck, thumbs lingering at his jawline. He kissed him back, full on the mouth. It lingered, soft and sweet, as if it could continue - blurry - into the morning hours. 

Adachi couldn't help but close his eyes. 

When Kurosawa's lips left his own he opened his eyes. He felt his colleague kiss his neck, right where the mole was. The sensation gave him a shiver that started there and worked its way down. 

It was his favorite spot...and Adachi found he didn't mind it either. 

"Let's go to bed," he whispered. 

Adachi smiled. He didn't smile much. 

He nodded. 

_Lets._

**Author's Note:**

> i've written a couple of AUs for this couple if that's your flavor, you can find them under my works


End file.
